Batman: War On Justice
by frankieocean94
Summary: This story is : 1) a complete work of fiction and 2) my own imagining using DC characters. This story is not for profit and something I did just for fun. If I get permission from DC, I will send it off to an approved publisher in hopes it gets released. This story uses violence, some questionable language and sexual situations. Reader be warned.


The War of Justice

A Batman/JLA Story

By D.S. Downey

The tale picks up 2 weeks after Batman was kicked out of the Justice League, where (in my story) he is in pursuit of a new villian but has no idea who it is. Unfortunately, he has other worries coming his way.

Again, this is my own version. Not canonized. I just came up with the idea, 'What if the JLA decided to eliminate Batman' and then I came up with 'Well, the best sequence for this story to fit in is immediately after the Tower of Babel graphic novel.' So here goes.

Chapter 1: The War Begins

The elevator to the Bat-Cave opened and Batman entered.  
"How'd the patrol go, Master Bruce?' asked Alfred.

"Awful," he said. "I've been out all night, surveying the National Bank of Gotham and he didn't hit it. This guy is good, but he'll slip up eventually. I'll have Nightwing patrol tomorrow. I'm going to see if there's any way I can cross reference the footage with faces in the known criminal database."  
"Don't forget, sir, you have the 9 a.m. meeting with the investors about the Green Arkham project. You can't keep letting Batman get in the way of Bruce Wayne, as this may be the last time they're willing to reschedule."

A voice broke out from behind the Batmobile and said, "Bruce Wayne may need to hold off a few minutes."  
Bruce turned, pulled out his Bat Stungun and shouted "Who the hell are you?"  
He walked toward the Batmobile and walking out towards him with their hands up was none other than…  
"Wally West, how in the fuck are you in my cave?" He said, not lowering his stungun.  
Wally lowered his hands and said, "Bats, I'm a technology geek, you know this. You can lower your weapon, I'm here as a friend."  
"You're not a friend as long as you're in the Justice League. We both know that the League and I don't see eye to eye right at the moment."  
Wally, realizing that Batman was not only right but possibly about to spray his brains everywhere, put his hands up  
"Well, actually, Batman, that's why I'm here. I was told not to warn you, but I couldn't, in good conscience, let what the Justice League wants to do go down without warning you."  
"What do you mean, Wally?"  
"We can't talk. Not in front of your butler."  
Batman looked back at Alfred and took off his mask. He looked back and said "Whatever you have to say to me, can be said in front of Alfred, Barry."  
Wally sighed. "Well, I'm not sure he's gonna like it. I know he's been like a father figure to you. I would hate to see him get upset over this."  
Alfred said, "You can say it in front of me. I have come to accept that Bruce can die as Batman."  
"Okay, fine. Batman, you and the Bat Family are in exceptional danger."  
Batman and Alfred laughed.  
"Wally, we are always in danger. Whether it's the Joker or Bane or Poison Ivy, we are always in danger." said Batman.  
"Bruce, I wish it were that simple. This time you're in danger from the Justice League."

Batman stopped laughing and looked at the Flash.  
"How so, Wally?"  
"The JLA held a super secret meeting last night. The reason for that meeting was you and the Bat Family. As you're no longer a member of the Justice League, the Bat Family's protection from the JLA's wrath went away too. They voted on whether you were a threat to the Justice League and the planet. The final count was 5-2 in favor of you being a threat. The two league members who voted against had the choice of staying out of this battle."  
"Who were the dissenting votes?"  
"Me and Martian Manhunter. Green Lantern left after you and Cyborg took his place, so they were able to convince him easily that you guys were an enemy."  
"That's been Superman's way apparently. Truth, Justice and the American Way, my ass."  
"That's why we have a lot riding on this. If you lose against the JLA, what's to stop them from coming after me and Martian Manhunter and Kyle?"  
"So what? Are they going to peacefully ask me to stop being Batman?"  
Wally turned away, looked at the Bat-Monitor and said "No. They approached the President and he gave them the authorization to terminate you and the rest of the Bat-Family. You have three days before they attack."  
Batman looked at him and said, "So what? Expecting me to ask you to team up?"  
"No. I expect you to go see Rayner and Oliver and J'onn. But, I have a feeling they're going to say the same thing as me. Not a chance in hell. This is one fight we can't win."  
"Well, thanks, Wally. I plan on seeing Clark too. I'm not going to tip my hand, but I'll let him know he's got a fight coming. He's going to be my first stop anyway."  
"Hey, not a problem, Bruce. I can't lose Dick. He's a great friend."  
The Flash speeds out of there, trying to outrun his conscience of letting Batman go it alone against the Justice League, by saying that he won't be alone, he'll have the entire Bat Family on his side.  
The Flash got three miles out of Gotham and sped up even more, to head home, pack and disappear until this was all over.  
Batman saw him speed up on the Bat Monitor and looked back to Alfred.  
"Alfred, call in the gang. Stop whatever patrol they're doing. It's time for war."

Silence fell around the meeting hall in the Batcave. Batman was at the head of the table and the order, clockwise, was Robin (Tim Drake), Bat Girl (Cassandra Cain), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Oracle (Barbara Gordon) who was on via the monitor in the back, facing Bruce directly, Alfred, Lucius Fox and his son, Luke Fox.  
"What do you mean the JLA is after us, Bruce?" said Nightwing. "Aren't they only supposed to fight bad guys?"  
"Well, Dick, not exactly, They've clashed with the Dark Justice League, but the Dark Justice League guys aren't superheros. They take out anyone they consider a threat. I think we need to turn everything we have over to them, Bruce." Oracle said.  
"I didn't come here to hear you suggest surrendering, BARBARA! We know that Supes has had it out for Bruce since day 1. We also know Supes is still pissed that Batman has the world's only chance of beating him, so why not play off of that?" Tim commented.

"Guys, guys, we need to figure out a way to stop the JLA." said Batgirl. "They're more important than any issues we have with each other."  
"Oh, grow the fuck up, Cassandra. We can kick the Justice League's ass any day. I should know. The Titans will help us out on this I'm sure."

"No, Tim. It has to be just me. And hopefully some former members of the JLA. I called this meeting to tell you to get the hell out of town. Except Barbara. I need her to warn her dad and then get the hell out of town. Jim may be the only one who can save the city. I'm not even sure I can."  
Silence fell across the room as each member of the Batman Family looked at one another.  
"What? I'm Nightwing, I live for this shit. What about you, Boy Wonder, or is it Boy Pussy?"  
"Hey, some members take offense to that, jackass. I'm staying and I can beat Boy Wonder's ass any day."

"Yeah, just like you can beat Wonder Woman, Cass, I'm sure. I'm staying here too."

"None of us are going anywhere, Bruce. Get over it"

Batman grew angrier by the second, they could tell. He didn't want another Jason situation, that would kill him. But they felt like they could handle the JLA. Hell, they were the BatLeague.

"Lucius, how soon will the new suit, designed specifically for Superman be done? I'd like to have it in the next day or two. I hate making empty threats, but…... "

"Oh, no, Bruce, you won't be making empty threats. While you may not have it in time for your trip to Metropolis, you will have it before the JLA arrives. We've been working on this for some time now and I think you'll like it."

"Good. Now, I must leave. It's time to head to Metropolis and see what Superman has for the BatFamily."


End file.
